Key locks for vehicles and the like are generally well known in the art. Recreational vehicles typically have a number of key locks to control access to various areas of the vehicle, such as access doors to the vehicle's interior, closures for storage compartments, and the like. Typically, such locks are configured to accept multiple keys to facilitate providing access at dealer lots, showrooms and the like. For example, salesmen will typically require access to all lockable areas of a vehicle to properly show the vehicle to a prospective buyer. Also, customers normally want to be shown numerous vehicles before making a final selection, such that the accurate management of the numerous vehicle keys involved presents a significant challenge. Special master keys are provided to access all areas of a number of different vehicles. Also, control keys are typically provided to remove an entire lock plug from a barrel of the lock housing.
Prior lock systems are generally effective; however, certain improvements would be advantageous. For example, in prior key lock systems, when the control key is inserted into a keyway of the lock plug, the lock plug can be easily removed by simply pulling the same directly outwardly along with the associated control key. More specifically, insertion of the control key retracts tumblers, including positioning and keeper tumblers, so that the lock plug is easily removed by a single outward pulling action. As a consequence, a common pick, such as a paper clip or the like, can be used to tamper with such key locks. Essentially, the pick is inserted into the keyway of the lock plug and adjusted, so as to retract the keeper tumblers, such that outward movement of the pick will release the lock plug from the lock housing barrel, and thereby permit access to the associated vehicle compartment. Consequently, a vehicle lock system having a more secure, tamper-resistant construction would be clearly advantageous.
Accordingly, an apparatus is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving and/or making improvements on the aforementioned disadvantages.